City of Darkness
by IAmTheRevelation
Summary: Clary and Jace find a baby on the Institute's doorsteps, both deciding that it's right to take the child in. But along with the baby comes a dark destiny that nobody wishes to hold- she's the child of the Angel Raziel and the Greater Demons are out and ready to kill her. Can Clary and Jace protect her or will the demons of hell rip their family apart?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Mortal Instruments story to begin with- if some things are changed up, it's due to my lack of knowledge of most of the books besides City of Fallen Angels. Hope you guys like this story and leave lots of reviews…I'm certainly counting on it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments**

* * *

_Jace's P.O.V_

The only sound that can be heard is the thunder and lightning cracking across the sky, silence filling the Institute as half of the adults read and look over papers, books, pictures, and journals scattered across tables. For hours on top of hours, we've been sitting around, solving some kind of mystery that the Conclave gave us. For months now, Shadowhunter children having been slipping away, falling into the arms of death. Reports from London, Los Angeles, Shanghai, and others around the world have been saying that they've increased, leaving very few alive. Children have been falling like flies, a select few teenagers going down with them. It has been the most severe case since demons tried to create more demon kids like Sebastian- but this time, we don't know the exact reason.

"Here's one from New Orleans- the child was taken on by a Spider Demon. What's causing these deaths?" Clary asks, looking up at me with wide green eyes.

My green-eyed wife…she's a gentle soul. Clary cares for everybody else, leaving herself from the equation biggest part of the time. On many missions, she's nearly gave her life, not caring for the outcome as long as another soul got to see another day. She's everything that I want to be and more and still proves as an example to me. She's an excellent crime solver, but in this case, she's left clueless.

I squeeze her hand, offering her a smile of reassurance. It is never returned, but I get an evil look from her. "Clary, only Heaven knows what is causing this… They're not trying to create anything else like Sebastian, I'll assure you that. They're just downright killing these kids. See, look at this: one was tracked and killed." We look at one another with somber eyes, shaking our heads. Children meant the world to Clary because she couldn't have any- that was decided about five years ago when a demon placed a curse on her, saying she could never conceive or bare a baby. That's all she ever talks about- trying to start a family with me. Simon and Isabelle had a little boy named Aster who Clary thought the world of and if anything happens to him, she goes off her rocker.

"We'll find something out, sweetheart," I murmur, squeezing her hand as we continue the research. Robert and Maryse Lightwood sit on the other side of us, their eyes pinpointing on leather bound journals. Not once looking up, the Lightwoods pour theirselves over the books, using information taken from the Institutes that they so willingly gave to us.

"It says that they're hunting for a child," Robert says and I eye him a little bit. "Of the Angel Raziel."

I give a harsh cough, straightening up and I eye him a little bit. "Robert, we're all connected to the Angel! Maryse, I think it's time to ship Robert to Idris so they can lock him up in the crazy home."

The older man just glares at me before throwing a journal, continuing his sentence. "Jace, I'm talking about a biological child. Like when a mother and father…" We all tell him to shut up before he finishes, just giving him looks of surprise, and in Maryse's case, pure terror. "The child can be at any age between five through ten years old, Jace. That's what the Institutes are reporting."

Clary leans forward, tipping her reading glasses down before handing Robert some photos. "But there are pictures of toddlers and infants, Robert. Maybe you're getting your facts wrong?"

Robert nods, scratching his grey hair. "Perhaps so, but that doesn't explain why…" A loud clap of thunder and then the banging of our door sounds, making the inhabitants of the living room jump to the ceiling. All of us fall silent and I stand up, my eyes darting around; my hands find their way to my blade that always rests in my belt loops, threatening to snatch it out on any worst case scenario. I walk towards the door and in the air, I smell the rusty, sulfur-smelling stuff I call blood. The blood of a Shadowhunter. The front door swings open quickly to reveal the darkness of night, rain pouring from the sky like buckets, lightening lighting up the sky blue. On our doorstep are droplets of blood trailing off down the sidewalk and into the rain like somebody ran off and the one thing I notice is that blood covers a small, white bundle nestled into a basket like thingy on the porch. I drop on one knee, looking down at the velvety white fabric and I pull the top of the thing down, my eyes meeting the angelic face of a sleeping child.

"What the hell?" I ask myself, quietly reaching down into the basket and I pick the sleeping infant up. My eyes flicker out into the rain storm, the tracks of blood washed away by the pouring rain. What parent would deliberately leave their child on somebody's doorstep? I look down towards the baby again, studying over her small body in silence and I note that she's still wrinkled up and her skin is pink, clearly stating she's just probably no more than a couple of hours old. Sighing, I walk back inside of the house, all pairs of eyes on me as I close and lock the door back quickly.

Clary points to the white bundle in my arms, her eyebrows shooting up in question. "What's that?" My red haired wife walks over towards me, her green eyes darting towards the baby swaddled in the white blanket. I watch as her eyes shoot up in sudden panic and she's the first to take the infant away, walking towards Maryse and Robert, sitting next to them and shows off the peacefully sleeping child.

"By the Angel…" Maryse breathes, looking down at the newborn who is stirring around in the sodden blanket. Almost spontaneously, loud, startled shrieks fill the air from the child and Clary quickly starts bouncing the baby in her arms, wandering upstairs with the shrieking white bundle, taking back her stolen moments of motherhood.

I look over at Robert and Maryse, their faces pale with panic. Robert stands up, wandering into the study quickly and comes back carrying a dusty leather book almost heavier than him, laying it on the coffee table and then beckons me forwards. With nimble fingers he looks through the thing, looking over pages with names on them- men, women, and children whose destinies were prophesized hundreds and thousands of years ago…those who were favored by the Angels in Heaven. Robert stops in the middle of the book, looking over the page and a blank-slot where a name should go shows, a birth date and other things following.

"The infant…it has Markings," Robert says, making me sit next to him and displays the yellowed pages of the book to me. "Special Markings, to be in fact; over the last millennia these were thought to be of legend." He points to a Mark, the same star mark all Shadowhunters are born with is etched onto the paper, but there are small spirals and other things around it. "The child's the offspring of the Angel…the Divine."

I cock my eyebrows at him. "You lost me there a bit. We're all of Raziel's blood, correct?"

"No, no, no," Robert replies. "I mean biologically- as in paternal aspects. The Angel's its father. Since the dawn of time nobody's even believed that this could happen…the Divine having a child with a Shadowhunter. I suppose that's why for all these years this certain page has remained blank."

"If it's of Raziel's blood, what does that mean necessarily?"

"The infant's destiny remains uncertain in these dark days, Jace. The Greater Demons have been searching to their wit's end on finding this child. I'm afraid the fight for the infant's life has barely begun. Years before it was prophesized that one of the Divine would rise up to terminate the Shadows." Robert looks over at Maryse who is giving him an awful look and he shakes his head, looking away.

Maryse's voice breaks. "Then what does this mean? Are the infant's days shortened? Because of a mother's ignorance knowing the dangers and the fate awaiting her baby?" I can see the woman's genuinely worried for the newborn and I can tell her questions do make sense. What was conceiving the child to the woman when she found out her baby would be the target of every Demon and Downworlder?

Robert shakes his head. "The child will be fine, Maryse. Fate and destiny have their plans laid out for this child…and the Angel wouldn't allow such harm to the child, no doubt. Tomorrow we must take the baby to the Silent Brother and the Iron Sisters; they will give it runes of protection and many more. I think that Brother Isaiah will be most interested in the matter of the infant's destiny." With that he stands up, walking off into his study and doesn't make a reappearance, Maryse following to pester him with more questions.

Huffing, I find my way upstairs. Down the long halls of the Institute I see the door towards the nursery open. In the months that the Greater Demons had started investigating the mystery of their threat that's no more than a couple of hours old, Robert and Maryse had done foster care for the Shadowhunter children who were in need of a place to stay until their parents were absolutely sure that they wouldn't be killed. We had never done away with any of the baby things that were here and I know Clary must've got the big bright idea to use those things for the baby. I slip silently into the nursery, looking at my flame-headed wife as she sits in the far corner of the room in a rocking chair, holding a pink bundle in her arms, humming a familiar Shadowhunter song. I smile lightly, crossing the distance between us and I look down at the pink bundle, graced by impossibly blue eyes staring up at me.

"Well, hello there," I murmur, studying the baby over. Clary hands her off to me, watching contently as I cradle the newborn, bouncing her in my arms as I walk around the room. The baby reaches up, pulling on the collar of my shirt, interested in her new game. Never in my life have I seen a newborn take such…interest in something. The most I ever remember a child of her age doing is sleeping, really.

She's still locked onto my eyes. Those bright blue eyes still stay on my gold ones, full of admiration and wonder in her new surroundings. Her little hand falls from the collar of my shirt, landing on my chest right over my heart. I smile lightly, taking her little hand gently and her fingers curl around my index finger, gripping it tightly. Oh God those eyes… they're gorgeous. They're so vibrant and filled with life; the color's darker than that of Alec and Isabelle's. I sweep the white cap on her head off gently, revealing pale blonde hair that's almost white that illuminates in the moonlight. The baby just stares up at me, compelling me to do the same as I walk around the room, bouncing her gently.

"What a gorgeous child," I murmur quietly.

I hear Clary chuckle from behind me, her footsteps sounding as she crosses the distance to me and the baby. Her green eyes flicker towards the little girl who is looking around the room, clearly absorbed in the glass ceiling in which she can see the rain following and the lightening, angels painted on the panes of glass.

Clary gently takes the baby's small hand in hers, allowing the newborn to wrap her tiny hand around her index finger. Looking down at the baby I see nothing but an innocent child victimized to being an orphan really; her mother is long gone by now and her father, the Angel, is somewhere up on high not doing a thing. He's just watching as his daughter is put in the danger of being murdered by Greater Demons, hoping that with this little girl, both the race of Shadow Hunters and humanity will be saved from extinction on this planet earth. I just don't know how a mother could just dump her child and leave like that. The woman must've known what was coming when she met the Angel Raziel… The fate of her child was predestined, but dangers are all along the way because of it.

"I just can't believe that a mother could do this," Clary replies.

I shrug. "Some of them just can't… I don't believe that as an excuse, though. Just leaving a child on the Institute's doorsteps like that- it's unreasonable. If the Clave gets a hold of her, there's no telling what will happen. The mother may be heavily persecuted for child abandonment." The Clave is strict on rules with children. They believe that if a mother is to abandon a child, it's a crime.

Clary strokes the baby's hair and then scatters off; bringing back a note that has droplets of blood on the parchment, she unfolds it quickly. On the paper are scribbled words that were slurred with panic, two very small sentences on the thing written in black ink.

_Protect her as I cannot. They're coming for her._

Terror stricken, Clary and I look at the baby and the images that play through my mind are filled with the burnt, charred monsters from hell lunging at the baby. I shudder and then quickly hold the fair haired newborn a little closer, looking around the nursery in what I call my paranoid state. Still, no matter, demons can't step foot on hallowed grounds. They'll never reach the child as long as I am alive.

Clary shudders before taking the baby, laying her down in the crib. Moments pass and I watch as Clary has her fall into a peaceful sleep, covering her with a blanket. She smiles a little before I stroll over to her, wrapping my arms around her waist.

"What'll we do, Jace?" Clary asks, looking up at me with concerned green eyes.

I put my chin on her shoulder, closing my eyes as I listen to the baby's soft breathing. "We protect her, Clary. That's all we really can do to ensure her survival. But listen, this little girl… I've seen something in her eyes that most newborns or even kids or adults have. I don't know what it is, but there's something about her. She'll live to see her first birthday; she'll see her first day of school in Idris; one day she'll bring home a Shadowhunter boy that I'll chase off with a seraph blade." I hear Clary chuckle quietly and she looks up at me, her green eyes full of conviction in my words. "We'll raise her into something amazing."

"I'll take your word for it, Jace," Clary says. "She'll live a full and happy life." She reaches up and pecks me on the lips before squeezing my hand, walking towards the door rather hesitantly. "We better get to sleep. Our days of sleeping in are over."

I shake my head, looking at the baby. "Of course, Clary. I'll be in bed within a moment or two." Clary nods, trailing off to the bedroom and I look into the white-wood crib that _my _newborn daughter sleeps in, her face calm with no emotion, her eyes fluttering as she dreams.

I sigh, talking to her quietly. "God, I don't know how else to put this, little one. Right now everything's kind of chaotic. You've come into our lives abruptly, but I don't mind. It adds to the adventure of it. I don't know the first thing of being a father, but I'll make it work out somehow." In the dim light of the nursery I almost swear that she's smiling in her sleep. "Nothing's going to hurt you. You can't understand what trouble you're into right now, but until then, you have kickass parents." I chuckle before kissing her little balled up fist, turning the light out after judging her okay. I walk from the nursery, leaving the door open as I walk into my room, seeing that Clary's already in bed, reading over a leather bound book that Robert had earlier. Settling into bed beside of her I see a carefully sketched out picture of the baby that has appeared magically, her eyes piercing into ours. On the book is her list of characteristics, her birth date, and so much more. Then, on the slot for parents, reads _Jace and Clarissa Wayland_.

"We'll figure this out, Clary," I whisper, kissing her cheek. I smile at the book before I settle back into bed.

Nodding, my flame haired wife discards the book and settles down in the bed next to me, placing her head on my chest. Hours pass before we can sleep, everything focusing on the baby in the room next to us, our bodies ready to jump up at a moment's notice. Finally, dozing into sleep, the last thing I ultimately remember is Clary's body sinking back into bed, another little body snuggling into my side, a hand falling over my heart.


	2. Chapter 2

**..First, I'd like to thank my two unknown reviewers. Thank you for the compliments that you gave me! You guys made me feel good with those compliments. Also, to Princess Karen 1718, thank you for liking the story. I look forward to your reviews and many others that read this story!**

* * *

_Clary's P.O.V_

"_Peek-a-Boo!"_

I groan loudly, hiding my head underneath a pillow at the sound of my husband's talking. Clutching the pillow a little tighter I start to doze off again, hearing Jace's voice start to pick up again, a jolt running through the bed causing me to wake up.

"_Where's Serenity at? Peek-a-Boo!" _Giggles erupt through the air, the little person on the bed squealing with happiness as Jace plays the game. Wait! Since when on God's green earth has Jace played Peek-a-Boo?

My eyes flutter open to see my two noise makers on the bed, playing their game while laughing loudly. Jace covers the baby with a blanket, her body becoming still until Jace pulls the blanket back, squealing loudly again and then erupts into a fit of giggles. I chuckle at the two of them and Jace looks towards me, a bright smile on his face; I look towards the small, fair haired newborn kicking her feet and punching with her tiny fists, the pink blanket clutched in her hands as she demands Jace to do it again. I wouldn't expect this behavior from a newborn. It's like she's a six month old inside of a baby that's less than twelve hours old. She's already laughing and giggling, flailing as she communicates with Jace in her own little language of giggles and gurgles. Still, she is the child of the Angel- therefore she should develop mentally a little faster. I remember that Isabelle's son was like this, but he also progressed in size, too.

Jace picks the baby up, cradling her gently as he settles against the head board of the bed. "Good morning, sunshine. Nice to see you've finally decided to join our little play date." His eyes flicker down towards the baby who is looking towards me, her mouth set into a gummy smile as she reaches out towards me, making grabby hands. I smile, taking her gently as I prop myself up, cradling her in my right arm carefully. "I wanted to do something to keep Serenity entertained."

I cock my eyebrows at him. "Since when did you declare our little monster 'Serenity,' Jace? We've yet to discuss names, nimrod!" The baby looks between Jace and me, trying to decipher on what's going on between us. She just sits back happily, chewing on her blanket as if she has not a care in the world.

"What? It's better than calling her 'the baby' all the time." Jace smiles, knowing that he has me ultimately beat on this one. "We can discuss names if you'd like. We pick two first names and we can take it to Maryse."

I nod, accepting his words and I think of names that I've wanted for my child over the years. I remember reading names from that crazy name book that Izzy and I searched through for almost an hour or so trying to find the perfect name for her little monster. The two that stuck out the most to me were Aurora and Grace from that book and I've dreamt of the day I'd be able to give my child one of those names.

"Aurora," I speak quietly

Jace smiles, looking towards the sleeping newborn that is snuggling comfortably to my chest. He smoothes back her hair, playing with one of the springy white curls as he speaks quietly, his voice not coming above a whisper. Just looking down at her I can tell she's at peace. "I like the name Serenity. It means peace." I watch as Jace takes the baby's small hand in his, stroking it gently with his thumb. He's become a softer side of himself and he's starting to become an amazing father. From the moment that Jace laid eyes on her he had fallen head over heels and the man was wrapped around the girl's pinky finger in the instant they saw one another.

I chuckle lightly. "Maybe we can use them both. I like the sound of Aurora Serenity."

Jace nods, looking between the baby and me. "I love it. Aurora Wayland…it's got a nice ring to it." Jace leans against my shoulder lazily, still tinkering around with Aurora's tiny hands. It seems like forever that way lay there, just enjoying each other's company when we all jump at the sound of people fussing around downstairs, Robert and Maryse arguing back at the inhabitants of the people downstairs. Jace huffs, standing up quickly and motions for me to stay, shaking his head.

"I'm going for backup. I have a _very_ strong feeling that they're gonna riot us." With that he disappears downstairs, helping the older Lightwoods fend off the swarm of people wanting to see Aurora. I look towards the sleeping newborn in my arms, her small body coming closer to mine as she stirs around. I smile before dropping a kiss to her forehead, looking towards the door to see Jace gesturing for me to bring the baby down. I nod quickly, taking my time to stand up and I walk downstairs calmly, clutching Aurora to my chest.

Jace looks down at me, pointing downstairs. "Must we traumatize the child at such an early stage in life, love? I'm sure that she won't appreciate being passes between Alec, Magnus, and Isabelle like a football, Clary." I chuckle as I walk carefully down the steps, knowing how fully I am of a klutz.

My eyes peer out towards the six people standing downstairs, fighting against each other to get a glimpse of my fair haired child. Amongst the crowd I can see my mother, Luke, and my younger brother Zachary, their eyes seeking out the newborn in my arms. Isabelle watches me like a freaking hawk, her icy blue eyes almost popping out of her head. I can tell that she's ready to pounce, wanting to be the first one to hold Aurora. Next to her Simon stands, throwing random glances at me as he struggles to control his crazed toddler; Alec and Magnus stand ready to take Isabelle down if she even so much flinches to get her hands on Aurora, shopping bags filled with pink and other girly colors meant for infants and around the living room a swing, a play-pen, a bouncer, and much more is installed…and all of it is pink.

"Let me see the baby, Wayland!" Isabelle says, dashing up to me quickly. Her eyes flicker down towards Aurora and I watch as her face lights up, her eyes scanning over her carefully. "By the Angel… Mom and Dad told me she's the one, isn't she?"

Jace and I nod and Isabelle takes Aurora, holding her carefully in the crook of her arm. "Hello my little monster… I'm your Auntie Isabelle." Jace covers his mouth, trying not to laugh at her awkward version of baby talk. Isabelle walks over to Simon who peers down at Aurora as he tries to keep his son calm, a smile on his face as he looks over her. "Does she have a name?"

"Her name's Aurora Serenity," I reply and Izzy beams brightly before passing the sleeping newborn to Magnus. Alec and Magnus stare down at Aurora in awe, their eyes wide as they look over her. They can be heard whispering about her hair and they tinker around with her fingers, playing with them. Those two…they've wanted a kid of their own; I say that they will make great parents one day if they adopt a child from Alicante or from one of the Institutes around the world.

Aurora's eyes flutter open and I watch as they gasp audibly. She looks between them, her lightening-blue eyes slowly captivating them; she's convincing them of something. With that she looks at Magnus and she starts giggling wildly, seeing that glitter covers the warlock's face. Jace smiles lightly, watching as they play some kind of odd game with her. In his golden eyes I can see that he's kind of reluctant to let the others hold her and play with her; I can hear his heart pounding as Aurora looks between Magnus and Alec, fearing that each giggle might come out a scream. He's starting to take to being a father quickly; days before she came I could barely get him to do chores around the house, get up before noon sometimes, and just other little details that irked me to no end. Now he's a completely different man.

Alec passes Aurora over to my mother gently, the baby blinking several times after having her gaze torn from the couple covered in glitter from head to toe. She looks towards my mother with trusting eyes and happily pulls on her red locks, letting out a screech that echoes throughout the room. Luke looks down at her from over my mother's shoulder, my ten year old brother, Zachary, looking down at Aurora, too.

"She's beautiful, Clary," my mother says. Mom smoothes back Aurora's hair that's starting to turn into a wild mess of curls, smiling as she bounces her happily. She's always wanted grandkids since Jace and I had gotten married; it was soon after the demon placed the curse on me that I couldn't have kids. Now she has Aurora… "She has your curls, believe it or not."

I chuckle before taking Aurora back from my mother, holding her securely against my chest, my heart having stopped pounding. She settles down after a few minutes, becoming content in her place, still craning her head to look at Magnus and Alec.

"What will we do for her safety?" Magnus asks. "Alec said she was being targeted by Greater Demons. Is there even a Rune to disguise her?"

Jace and I look at one another, our eyes flickering towards Aurora. "The Silent Brothers and the Iron Sisters will look into it, I believe. Maybe even Clary can come up with something. Right now we're just seeing what seems the best for our daughter." Jace silently stroke's Aurora's curling hair, allowing her to wrap her little hands around of his fingers. In his golden eyes I can see the pain of all this. Very few times have I seen Jace scared…helpless, even. Right now he's on that thin line where if anything happens to Aurora, he'll shatter. There will be no help from pulling him out of the darkness if something happens to _our _baby. That's how much Jace loves this little girl…that's how much I love her.

"We'll do what we can to protect Aurora," Isabelle says as she picks Aster up, balancing him in her left arm. She quietly walks over to me, throwing her free arm around my shoulders and hugs me, aware that Aurora's in my arms. "Things will go well with the Silent Brothers and the Iron Sisters. I promise you that, Clary." With that she walks off, hoisting Aster up in her arms and drags Simon out of the Institute.

I look over at Jace and he gives a reassuring smile before kissing my forehead, dropping a kiss to Aurora's rosy red cheek before walking into Robert's study to further his research on Aurora. My eyes flicker towards Aurora and she gives me a gummy smile, making me snicker at her and I look over towards my mother who is watching happily as I bounce Aurora in my arms, hearing the baby screech with laughter.

I point towards the kitchen upon hearing Magnus banging around in there with pots and pans, his arrival signaling that he's making lunch for us today. Luke and Zach wander off into the kitchen, leaving me and my mother alone in the living room of the Institute. I feel her pull me into her arms gently, being careful of Aurora.

"What do I do? Mom, I'm just so confused…" I trail off, hearing her hush me. "I don't know how I can protect her."

Mom smiles gently at me, pushing a few strands of hair behind my ear. "This will all play out fine, Clary. Aurora will be safe with you and Jace… But, also, there's something about this baby…you can see something in those eyes of hers. If she's anything like the Angel she always has a few tricks up her sleeves." My mother looks towards Aurora and winks, the baby giggling and gurgling in response. I smile warmly at her before walking into the kitchen, joining Alec, Magnus, Maryse, and Robert.

…

I clutch Aurora to my body as I walk with Jace and the others through the gates leading towards the Silent City, my heart pounding wildly as I come closer towards where Brother Jacob stands, starting towards me with empty eyes. Aurora stirs around in my arms, feeling the presence of the Silent Brother as we approach him; Brother Jacob also knows who she is, too. He peers down at her, looking over her small body that's bundled in a soft red blanket that stands for ceremonial reasons. He gingerly touches her small hand with his, staring down at her.

_She's the one, _Brother Jacob replies. _The Shadowhunter race and humanity's salvation has come from Heaven. _He bows his head as if giving her an odd respect, leading us inside of the gates to enter the Silent City…or the City of Bones. I remember Jace tugging me along, his taunting words still ringing through my head. _"Shh… You'll awaken the dead…"_

Jace wraps a comforting arm around me, smiling lightly as he leads me down the familiar paths into the small stone room, Brother Jacob closing the gate behind us. My eyes flicker towards the center of the room where a single stone cradle sits on a pedestal like thing, the elder of the Silent Brothers standing with Sister Elizabeth, one of the Iron Sisters. A rush of sudden panic washes through my system, my arms holding my child closer to me, reluctant to give Aurora over to the two who will perform the spells and cast the runes. Taking a deep breath, I step into the circle of the room, starting towards the cradle-like thing and I lay Aurora in it, her lightening blue eyes drooping closed as she fades into sleep. I makes myself walk away, already feeling Jace's tension in the air. I feel his hands on my shoulders; my mother's comforting hands are on my back as she watches Brother Zachariah and Sister Elizabeth murmur the beginning of a spell in Latin, surrounding the cradle that holds my child.

"Clarissa Wayland, you're needed with Brother Isaac," a voice whispers and I look back towards the owner of the voice. It's the messenger for the Silent Brothers… Andrew. "Though it's not traditional that the parents miss this Ceremony, this is of urgent matters, my dear Shadowhunter." The white haired man points me towards the other corridors in which I do follow, feeling the pressure of reassurance from Jace's gentle touch.

Andrew steers me down the stone corridors, leading me towards the hooded man known as Brother Isaac. I've been serving at his side long before Jace and I had married and we make a great team at times. _Clarissa Wayland, I wish to give you congratulations on your little one. But we're here to talk of different matters, my dear Shadowhunter._

I nod, following him down the hallway. I know this place like the back of my palm, having traveled down these halls hundreds of times. My eyes flicker across familiar rooms such as the place where Jace and I had married once upon a time, the room where demons are held until their execution, and the one place that reeks of death...the morgue. "Of what matters is this, Brother Isaac."

_It's of the infant's mother, I'm afraid. I sent Andrew and a few other trackers to try and find the mother and child. The mother was frantic by the looks of it, having Andrew seen it. That's when she dropped the infant on your doorstep and ran, never to look back. _Brother Isaac shakes his head, looking down at me. _They found the woman dead in an alley not too far from your Institute, her stomach having been slashed apart, her throat cut. They thought she was still with the child._

Tears well up in my eyes and I blink them away, feeling a shiver run up my spine as Brother Isaac leads me into the morgue, the compartments holding Shadowhunters and mundanes alike. Finally the hooded man stops at the end of the thing, his ghastly like hand pulling the compartment out, uncovering a woman's body that was underneath a white sheet. My stomach churns; my heart starting to beat frantically at the sight of the dead woman who was is biological mother of my child…my precious little Aurora. Her body is mutilated and burnt, blood sticking onto the table like thing she's on. I cover my mouth to keep myself from lurching forward to throw up, taking in a deep breath. The woman looks just like Aurora in every aspect except for her eyes which are an odd kaleidoscope of colors. Her stomach is torn to shreds, the slashes of a demon coming across her still swollen stomach from carrying Aurora. A bite mark where the thing bit her shows, poison having overtaken the woman's body. Burns cover her upper body, blackening the skin and it looks like it could almost crumble to ashes of you touched it. I…I got this woman's child under the most horrible circumstances.

I take in a deep breath, trying to hold my composure. "Brother Isaac… I mean that I-I-I-I…" Words refuse to leave my mouth as I stare towards the woman and I feel Brother Isaac's hand on my shoulder, turning me away from the body of the woman.

_I know this is very unsettling, Clarissa. But showing you was an order from Brother Zachariah that I could not disobey. Wayland, I wish you luck with this infant, as she will be a challenge. Powers will surface from her that only the Divine knows to control… This is your mission, my Shadowhunter, as it is Clave laws that you do so. _With that he leaves the room, leaving me alone with the dead biological mother of my child. I allow a few tears to slip from my eyes and I bow my head in a silent prayer, the prayer meaning to send the woman's soul to a peaceful place.

"I don't know much of this, but I'll offer your daughter a chance at life. Wherever you soul is…I hope you're content with choosing my husband and me to raise her," I murmur quietly. "_Ave Atque Vale." _I leave the roomquickly, shaking off my fears as I walk back into the room where the last of the ritual takes place, the Silent Brother and the Silent Sister murmuring something I haven't heard before in seeing infants be given Runes and spelled with protections from demonic influences.

Jace cocks his eyebrows as if to ask what's going on and I shrug, watching anxiously as they finish the Ceremony. Brother Jacob brings back my daughter that's now securely swaddled in the red blanket and places her comfortably in my arms. Half asleep, she's still looking around; trying to see what has changed or has happened in the previous minutes before she was given back to me. Finally her head falls against my chest, drifting off into sleep, the ceremony having exhausted her.

_May you live long and well, little angel, _Brother Jacob replies before turning away, following Brother Zachariah and Sister Elizabeth elsewhere, leaving Jace, Maryse, Robert, Alec, Magnus, Simon, Isabelle, and me alone in the entrance of the large stone room. My eyes flicker towards Aurora who is sound asleep, having wriggled her arms from her blanket and across her arms are the familiar Runes that belong on newborns. Around the Rune the skin is red looking, having been irritated by the markings made on her arms. I see the familiar runes of protection across Aurora's arms, but one is unfamiliar to me as I haven't created it yet. It's a series of complex lines crisscrossing and spiraling around each other and I can tell this is a permanent Rune.

"C'mon, let's go home," Jace replies. "I think she's had enough for one day, Clary." With those words he wraps his arm around my shoulders, kissing my cheek and then Aurora's forehead, leading us from the Silent City and back towards home.

…

I sit cross-legged on the bed, looking through the several bags of baby clothing that Alec and Magnus brought home for Aurora. Not soon after we had gotten back the couple sped from the house, arriving back at the house with arms full of shopping bags holding nothing but clothes…each outfit having been bought by Isabelle's consent, though. With as many clothes as they've bought Aurora, Jace and I won't have to do laundry for her until she's well up into her toddler years. Looking over a flowery yellow dress, I feel a smile sneak onto my lips; I can imagine myself almost two years ago if I was able to have a child… I'd be in this very position while looking through clothing and other things. Everything is so odd and bizarre; right now I can barely believe that I have a daughter. But still, it scares me. Every little mistake that I make puts her in danger. From exposure to the public or if word leaks out to the Institutes and the Greater Demons catch up on where Aurora remains hidden away at. At night when I sleep I have vivid nightmares of seeing Aurora's small body in the hands of some kind of monster, her skin pale and those lightning blue eyes grey and blank…without life.

I huff, tossing the dress aside as I scatter down to the nursery. When I can't sleep at night and I finally make myself paranoid enough, I go to her nursery and I sit in the rocking chair to watch her sleep until Jace has to carry me back to bed after dozing off. I look inside of the room, seeing that Jace is sitting in a rocking chair, holding Aurora who is dressed in a purple sleeveless onezie, murmuring a Shadowhunter's rhyme to her.

"_Black for hunting through the night_

_For death and mourning, the color's white._

_Gold for a bride in her wedding gown,_

_And red to call enchantment down._

_White silk when our bodies burn,_

_Blue banners when the lost return._

_Flame for the birth of a Nephillim,_

_And to wash away our sins._

_Gray for knowledge best untold,_

_Bone for those who don't grow old._

_Saffron lights the victory march,_

_Green will mend our broken hearts._

_Silver for the demon towers,_

_And bronze to summon wicked powers."_

I watch contently as Aurora listens to every word that Jace speaks, her wide blue eyes showing interest in her father's words. Jace smiles down at her, tickling her stomach and she screeches out in laughter, arms and legs flailing with excitement. I chuckle and they both look towards me and Aurora's arms reach out towards me and I pick her up, holding her gently against my chest. Her skin is warm against mine and I can feel her wet hair against my shoulder as she rests her head in the crook of my neck.

"She looked entertained with that old rhyme of yours," I reply.

Jace chuckled, shaking his head. "It's customary for Shadowhunter children to hear that rhyme. It teaches them their colors." He watches Aurora who is hiding her head in my hair, her small body curling into mine. Her little fists clutch my shirt as I rub her back soothingly, hoping I'd have her doze off into sleep. "It seems like she's growing up so fast. Despite her age there are things that she can do that should be held for later in her development. She's already holding her head up and she can sit up with support… Aurora already knows who we are."

I smile lightly, pressing a kiss against the baby's rosy red cheek. She lets out a yawn and then dozes off again, her body relaxing. "She's certainly a special little one." My heart pangs in pain, images of her mother filling my head. Her biological mother wouldn't ever get to see Aurora grow up; she didn't get to see her first smiles or laughs; she'll never hear the repeating words of "Mama" all because of those monsters hunting her child down.

"Something wrong, Clary?" Jace asks.

I shake my head before turning to the crib to lay Aurora in it, covering her with the soft white baby blanket at the bottom of the bed. Jace's arms wind around me and he places his chin on my shoulder, pressing a kiss against my cheek. "Tell me what's wrong. Is it about Brother Isaac pulling you aside earlier today? After you came back you seemed upset."

"He took me back to the morgue today. They had found Aurora's birth mother a little ways from the Institute dead… Oh God, Jace; you should have seen the woman's body. It was beaten and battered do bad that the woman hardly looked like a human being. She looked just like Aurora," I say hoarsely.

Jace sighs, hugging me tightly. "I'm so sorry you had to see that, Clary."

"We received that woman's bed under the most horrid circumstances, Jace… The facial expression that the woman had on her face was of pure terror. She'll never see Aurora grow up." I feel my voice crack and tears pour freely down my face.

"Still, that woman entrusted us with her daughter. Also I think that the lady knew what she was getting into when she met the Angel and conceived Aurora. She probably knew that this was her damned destiny," Jace replies. "She's probably in Heaven somewhere watch down over Aurora, ya' know."

I smile up at him through bitter tears and he kisses me gently. "Let's go to bed. I'll check on her in a little while." Jace takes my hand in his and leads me down the hall towards our bedroom. The both of us collapse on the bed, getting under the covers. An hour passes before I can doze off, but as I fall asleep, I feel the most unsettling emotion bounce around in my stomach.

That's when I hear my baby scream.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hahaha; knew you guys would like that chapter! I kind of left you wondering what would happen to Aurora, Jace, and Clary, didn't I? Anyways, thanks to everyone for the reviews left on my story! I deeply appreciate the comments from my reviewers and I hope that I see a lot more from those who read!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments or any of its materials. I just own Aurora Wayland.**

* * *

_Clary's P.O.V_

Everything happens so fast; each movement becomes reflex upon hearing the screaming child, my movements mechanical. It's like I'm not willing myself to move so much a limb, but something deep inside of me propels me down the hall to reach Aurora, Jace racing behind me as he readies his Seraph Blade for battle. I cringe when I hear the bloodcurdling scream of my child, my heart pounding as I clutch my Seraph blade, ready to stab the monster that has gotten to my daughter.

Within a few sprints I'm in the nursery, the thing that has my child right in front of me. There's a man covered in Runes standing still, holding Aurora up as if he's ready to stab her. A Forsaken. I can see that the thing's insane, the horrid dark color of the things eyes bringing sudden terror to me and Jace…not just Aurora. I can faintly remember the first of the attacks led on me by these things… Before I was fully accustomed to the Shadowhunter world, I remember the Forsaken that had ransacked my apartment when I was a teenager. I remember the thing that was sketched in Runes, holding something tightly in its hands as it swung at me

I watch as Jace springs towards the Forsaken, sword raised high to take the monster down. Aurora's still screeching at the top of her lungs, those beautiful lightening blue eyes filled with terror as the Forsaken and Jace lunge at one another.

"Jace, be careful about Aurora!" I screech, watching as my husband tries to bring his Seraph Blade down on the Forsaken. Jace gives me a knowing glance before pointing towards the baby and I spring up, trying to find an opening to grab Aurora who is being held tightly like a football against the Forsaken's body. I watch as Jace dodges the Forsaken's weapon, the edge of the sword catching his forearm and I watch as ruby red blood flows down the stainless steel of the Forsaken's sword, the bloody gash on Jace's arm not affecting him at all.

Being distracted by Jace, the Forsaken's mind is taken elsewhere and I lunge for Aurora, hoping to grab her. Instead, as if the monster expected it, uses the hand that holds its sword and I feel metal connect with my head. I remember my first run in with a demon, though it isn't like this one in particular. I was in that church looking for something… The demon had attacked and while I was still new in the Shadowhunter world, I grabbed anything I thought was heavy enough and hurled it at the demon. It's like all training and my knowledge of demons can't help me- everything I know can't be processed or even used. The fierce fighting can't be used against the Forsaken because of the fair haired baby in the Forsaken's arms because one jolt of my sword could easily end her life.

I push myself up from the heap of dry-wall I lay in, spitting out a mouthful of blood. My eyes flicker towards Jace who is lying crumpled on the floor of the nursery, his golden eyes starting to roll around in his head to gain focus on Aurora and the Forsaken. I haven't seen him in such a vulnerable state before… The Forsaken hovers above him, sword in hand; he clutches Aurora tightly…too tightly, to be in fact. As if the monster cares anything about the child.

I look towards the door of the nursery, noting that it has been literally taken down by Robert, Maryse, Isabelle, and Alec, the four blue eyed Lightwoods ready to spring out at a moment's notice, all Seraph blades ignited. My vision blurs; my balance unstable as I lean forward to move myself in hopes of somehow getting Aurora back and somehow get to Jace who is just starting to come back to reality, golden eyes focused on Aurora in pure terror. I watch as the Forsaken raises his sword high above its head, ready to bring the sharpened tip down on Jace's body and through his heart. I start stumbling frantically towards what may just be the end of my husband and possibly my child, the four other Shadowhunters behind me ready to spring into action. I look at Aurora who is trembling, her little face red from the terrified screams and her cheeks are stained with tears that continue to roll down her face wildly. She lets out a loud screech and I watch in bewilderment at what happens.

Her small body envelops itself in light... It's the brilliant white light that had surrounded the Angel Raziel when he came from Heaven. Her loud screech lengthens out, the Forsaken's eyes wide as it freezes in place, calling attention to Jace who has gained control of his body. I sprint over towards the now frozen Forsaken, taking Aurora's small body out of the crook of its arm, the screeching still spreading throughout the air like a siren, the light having dimmed down to the point where I can see the outline of her body. I feel Alec's arms yank me backwards, the boy hugging me tightly against his chest and is careful about Aurora in the whole process. In terror I watch as Jace stands up, a little unsteady on his legs. Still, just as graceful like he is at any time, he grabs his Seraph Blade and I watch as he flips in the air, bringing the sword down on the Forsaken's body.

My eyes flicker towards Alec, his eyes wide in panic. It takes me a few minutes to realize how hard he's holding Aurora and me because we're shaking so hard. "Clary, I need you to breathe." He pulls me back towards the protective circle of family in the room, letting Jace finish things with the Forsaken. Darkness spots my vision, the trembling causing my muscles to tighten and I feel the onslaught of sudden panic fill my system, taking me into an unconscious land of delusional dreams.

"Clary?" Isabelle asks, bending in front of me. The dark haired woman studies me over before her blue eyes grow wide, calling for her parents. "Clary!?"

I can't remember anything but darkness after that.

…

_Jace's P.O.V_

I watch from my seat in the infirmary where Maryse dabs at my forehead with a wash cloth, my eyes flickering towards Clary who lies still on one of the beds. Isabelle hovers above her as she draws an _Iratze _across my wife's pale skin. Next to Isabelle, Alec slowly cleans the drywall and blood from Clary's arms and face, being careful of her head as she may have some kind of concussion. Taking my eyes off of Clary, I watch Magnus who stands on the other end of the room, standing above Aurora. Stripped down to nothing but a diaper, there's full access to her body to see what damage has happened to her small frame. She's still panicked; arms and legs flailing around wildly as Magnus attempts to examine her. On her pale skin are dark bruises from the Forsaken's grip on her; they're all across her chest and from what I can see they're some on her back that stops where her neck begins. Her face is still bright red, but not the dark color as it was almost thirty minutes earlier… I'll never forget the terror on her face when she was snatched up by the Forsaken, screeching as loud as she could, little limbs flailing. My daughter's just a baby and she'll remember this…my child will be forever traumatized.

"Magnus, is Aurora okay?" I croak, watching as he looks over her small arms plastered in bruises and Runes. "Is there anything broken? What about bleeding? Have those bruises done anything horrid to her?"

The warlock looks towards me, offering a smile. "Patience is a virtue, Jace." With that he studies over her even more thoroughly at my paranoia, studying the bruise patterns over and he smiles down at her. _Virtue my ass, _I think, looking at my daughter who is looking up at Magnus with wide eyes. Magnus takes Aurora's hand, pointing towards the bruises. "This, darling, is nothing that a healing spell won't fix." I listen as he murmurs something under his breath and I watch as some kind of relief comes from Aurora's tiny body.

Magnus gently wraps her in the blanket, scooping her up in his right arm and he gently places her in my arms, walking over towards Clary to do the same spell. I stroke her pale blonde hair back, kissing her forehead as I envelop her into arms gently, holding her close to me. "I'll be damned if you ever get hurt like that again." Aurora looks up at me with wide eyes, her small body still trembling with panic. "I won't let you get hurt like that ever again."

The warlock stands next to me, calling my attention once again. "She'll be fine within a day or two. She's just shaken up a bit… The bruising wasn't horrible at all. Her throat is sore from all that crying, though. Her heart rate's a little higher than I want it to be. That should subside in the next thirty minutes to an hour." Magnus smiles down at Aurora gently and bends on his knees, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "You did great, little angel." With that he walks off, taking a seat next to Alec as he looks over Clary's limp body, the _Iratze _already having a healing effect on her.

I lean back in the chair, holding Aurora against my bare chest and her hides her head in the crook of my neck. Aurora's skin is ice cold against mine as her body trembles, her small frame curling into me like I was some kind of anchor to her. I rub her back gently, hoping that the friction would create some kind of heat for her and quickly Maryse bundles Aurora in two more baby blankets, walking from the infirmary. As the woman walks from the large room, I allow my eyes to stray from her and I look out the window to see that the streets of Brooklyn, New York has began to full reawaken. Taxies scatter across the street to take businessmen and women to work; children run wildly across sidewalks to reach subway stations to reach schools; vendors are yelling out obscenities to one another on whose turf is whose which is quite amusing. But I wish that Aurora could live that kind of life instead of being stalked profusely by Greater Demons. I look at Aurora who has fallen into sleep, cheeks jutting out from her position on my shoulder and I can hear odd sounding snores coming from her. Standing up, I wander across the room to where the crib is and I place Aurora in it, adjusting the blankets around her small body before Isabelle grabs me by my ears, forcing me back down in my chair, still deeming me "unstable."

"Jace, I think you know what we need to talk about," Izzy says, her eyes flickering towards Aurora who sleeps restlessly. I watch as she kicks her little arms and legs, letting strange noises escape her mouth as she dreams actively. Even now I can see my child in the bright white light that had damned that Forsaken to hell or wherever these creatures come from; I can see her lightening blue eyes filled with panic, but they were also scheming, too. Though she was terrified, she was my little trooper. My little angel.

I huff. "She's truly special, Isabelle. Aurora's…different from other Shadowhunter children. Just because of Raziel being her biological father you'd never think that she'd discover these powers. Aurora's not even three days old and her fight has barely begun."

Isabelle shakes her head. "I was reading up on the Divine's child while I was in Dad's study. Aurora has powers beyond belief. Inside of that girl are powers that can vanquish _whole _demon dimensions. Also, if falling into the wrong hands, she'll wipe out whole world with living creatures on it. What you saw in the nursery…that was a demonstration of the Heavenly Light. It is specifically used by Raziel to wipe demons out. She _called _upon the Angel."

I stare at her, blinking as if to shake all of those thoughts from my head. "That's why the demons will either kill to have her or destroy her all together. What of Heaven's Angels, Isabelle? Do you know if they want her, too?"

Isabelle shrugs. "I don't know about the Angels, but tonight after that little display with the Forsaken, this place must have every possible protection. Never again will this Institute have another demon as long as the girl remains. Her life is too precious to be lost."

My eyes flicker towards Aurora who is stirring, facial expression terrified. She lets out a shriek, tears rolling down her face like rapidly falling rain. I grit my teeth, hobbling towards Aurora and I scoop her up, holding her against my chest. I press my lips against her hair, breathing in the smell of the baby soap I had used on her to bathe her in. She still lets out body wracking cries as I bounce her, patting her back.

"Shh. Daddy's right here," I murmur quietly. "You're okay, angel… Shh." I rest back in the chair, holding her in the crook of my left arm and Maryse quickly places a bottle into my hand, staring down at Aurora with tear filled eyes. Following Clary's actions, I tickle Aurora's lips with the edge of the nipple and she latches on, her cries dying out as she drinks greedily from the bottle. "It can't get you anymore. Nothing ever will again." I hide my face in her blankets, discreetly allowing a few tears to fall and I feel the onslaught of a break down come. I shake off the panic as I look into her eyes, watching as she falls back into sleep. Breathing deeply, Aurora's body falls limp and I pull the bottle back, laying her against my chest as I lean back in the chair with her.

Isabelle drapes a blanket around the both of us, ruffling my golden hair before walking from the infirmary with Alec, Magnus, and Simon. I groan as I hide my face in the bundle of blankets Aurora's covered in, peeking at Clary every now and then as I stare to doze off, clutching Aurora close to me as she rests comfortably against my chest. Allowing my head to fall to the side, I fall into a land of nightmares, horrifying images of my child being murdered by the Forsaken playing throughout my head.

* * *

**Well, what did you think? Sorry that I didn't include much; I really want to get in detail about Aurora's abilities and truly emphasize on how the demons want her gone… Later in the story, I'll include more about the Heavenly Light and everything else she has working for her. Leave me reviews…and some suggestions, of course…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! So far I've gotten more followers and alerts than I've ever had for a story with three chapters. For this chapter I'll include some cute family moments I ultimately know everybody's dying for so I hope that everybody likes this chapter! Leave reviews, suggestions, or whatever else you think that this story needs!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments of any of its materials. I just own Aurora Wayland.**

* * *

_Clary's P.O.V_

I search hastily through the large leather-bound books that I've taken from Robert's study, flipping the yellowed parchment as I pour my eyes over the words. For hours I've sit cooped up in the library reading everything ranging from the history of the Shadowhunters to the littlest things about the Angel Raziel. I'm hoping that I can at least find some answers as to what powers Aurora has and how they'll be used. When Isabelle told me what could happen with my little girl, I only saw Sebastian's black eyes taking the place of my daughter's lightening blue ones. It terrifies me.

Descriptions of the Heavenly Light are jotted down across the paper, vivid pictures and notes calling to me as I use my index finger to keep my place, tapping my free hand nervously against the desk in panic. _The Heavenly Light is a defensive mechanism. It will destroy demons and their home dimensions, also. Only the Angel, or the prophesized Child, will ever be able to use this weapon._ My heart rate slows at that, but as I read further, I feel knots in my stomach.

_But, if put into the wrong hands, the Heavenly Light will be corrupted. The holder will have the hellish ability to destroy entire living worlds. This will be known as the Darkness. _The last part did sound kind of cheesy to me, but it scares the hell out of me nonetheless. Demons want my child to destroy living worlds? Before long we might just see Satan himself come for Aurora. I grit my teeth as I force my shaky hand to flick through the pages until I come to a stop, scanning over the page and I look at illustrations. On the yellowed paper is the picture of a standing toddler, small wings sprouting from its back with glowing blue eyes. Curls cascade down the child's back like a silken water fall of white; her skin is pale like porcelain as she holds out an arm that is decorated with Runes. That's my little Aurora… I smile grimly as I look over the book, reading over the words printed in Latin. Sprawled across the slots are basic information given- date of birth, weight, height, origin, and her parents. But, for her name, it is given _Castiel_. I scratch my head lightly before continuing the search when I hear a voice filter through the air. Jumping into the air, I grab my blade and throw them quickly, hearing the shriek of my confused husband.

"Clary, what in the world was that?" Jace says, terrified. Ever since Aurora has came into play with our lives he's been a little more careful around me. I guess it comes with the maternal instinct. "Aww; c'mon, Clare-Bear, you ripped my shirt!" I smile sheepishly at my husband who is looking at hole in his shirt, giving me dirty looks as he comes into the room cautiously.

I shrug as I mark my page in the large leather-bound book and I smile at him again. "Sorry, Jace; I'm a bit skittish." Jace sighs before pulling me into a hug, running his fingers through my hair gently. I relax against him, pulling him tightly to me. "You just scared me a little bit."

Jace chuckles. "I can tell that I did. I said your name three times before I raised my voice and you jumped. It was funny, believe it or not. That look on your face was absolutely _priceless_." I swat him with my hand playfully before he presses a kiss to my forehead, resting his forehead against mine. "What's bothering you, Clary?"

"Where's the baby?" I ask silently.

"She's taking a nap. Don't worry; I left her in the living room with Magnus- she's in her bouncer," Jace replies. "Now stop trying to change the subject. What's wrong with you?" He plops down in the large leather chair, pulling me into his lap gently. His arms circle around me, holding me closer to him as he gives a demanding look for my explanation. "You've been cooped up in the study all morning. Quite frankly, you're scaring the hell out of Maryse and Aurora knows something's up."

I groan, hiding my face in his T-shirt. "I've been doing research."

"What kind of research?" Jace asks.

"Aurora's powers," I say quietly. "It's been nagging at me since I woke up."

Jace sighs, gently placing me on my feet as he scoops the book up and then sits back down next to me, opening to the page where I had placed the silken book mark. I can see the initial shock in his face as he stares down at our daughter with big golden eyes. He takes in the sight of the toddler's ringlets and the glowing eyes the color of what looks like white lightening, her skin covered in Runes and the wings that sprout from her back.

I watch as his eyebrows arch up and then I see a wicked smile come onto his face. "The Angel could have picked a better name…" He continues looking across the paper and I watch as his expression melts into something different. It's sorrow. "She's already so young and she's considered a danger and a weapon." His eyes flicker towards the picture of the toddler with porcelain white skin before shutting the book, creating a small dust cloud before tossing it onto the desk, placing his face into his hands. Jace takes in a deep breath before standing up, blinking a few times before taking my hand.

"What're you doing?"

"I'm taking your skinny ass out of this study… You need to associate with your kind, my dear," Jace says, smiling cockily. "You're losing your social graces." He laughs quietly and pulls me along as I drag my feet as he tows me into the living room.

Walking the distance from the study into the main part of the house, I can hear Aurora's delighted shrieks mixed in with Alec's pained ones. I peer around the corner to see Aurora's tiny body lifted into the air over Alec's head, her tiny fists grabbing handfuls of his ebony hair, pulling on it as hard as she can. Her eyes are glimmering with happiness as she laughs, kicking her legs back and forth and she actually nails him in the face a few times. I cover my mouth but I end up laughing anyways, drawing Aurora's attention and she looks towards Jace and me, giving us a gummy smile as she pulls Alec's hair like a horse's reigns.

"Get her off!" Alec cries, gritting his teeth. "It hurts!"

I roll my eyes as I walk over to pick Aurora up. Placing a hand on her abdomen, I gently pull her up and she still has Alec's hair in her hands. I cringe when Alec shrieks and I feel a smile break out onto my face when she finally lets go, having taken some of Alec's hair with her. God, I really have to hand it to Alec for not dropping her after she kicked him like that…

I chuckle. "I guess you had a long nap." Aurora shrieks with laughter as I cradle her against my chest, walking back over to Jace who has tears streaming down his face, laughing loudly as he holds his side. I can even hear Isabelle laughing loudly from the kitchen, holding Aster who looks around as if to ask what the hell's going on. Alec walks into the kitchen, rubbing his jaw where Aurora kicked him, mumbling to himself about how he and Magnus will never adopt kids as long as they live. I just hide my face in my baby's hair, holding her close to me and I feel her place her head in the crook of my shoulder, little fists clutching my shirt tightly.

"You're Daddy's little angel," Jace coos, bending down behind me to be with Aurora at eye level.

I nudge him. "You know she can understand you, right? Don't encourage her, Jace." With that I happily look down at Aurora and wink playfully and she giggles loudly, hiding her head in the crook of my neck. It's never truly occurred to me of how much of a happy baby she is… There's always the constant smile on her face and the profuse giggling that she gives when she thinks something's absolutely funny. She's a different story from any other baby I've seen.

Jace sighs, looking down at Aurora and me. "Well since she's up and ready to play, why don't we take her out in the city?"

My breath catches when he says that. I feel my face morph into a panic stricken expression and Jace looks down at me, his eyebrows cocked. "Jace, I'm not sure about that…."

"Babe, I think it's totally safe. I don't think that demons are gonna pop up anywhere near a playground." He gives me a weird look before pressing a kiss to my forehead and then drops a kiss to Aurora's cheek. "It'll be fun, Clare-Bear. Go get ready, okay? We're gonna go out and act like a normal family who lives in New York City."

I give him a look. "What if we get jumped, Jace?"

Jace beams at me and lifts his shirt up, showing off his abs. "I'll blind them with my glorious figure."

I shake my head, walking upstairs into the renovated nursery and I place Aurora and the changing table, gritting my teeth when Jace's howling laughter sounds from downstairs. As I change Aurora into a pair of jeans, a pink top, and some shoes, I look down at her and murmur things. "Your father's ego knows no bounds, Aurora."

She just smiles up at me and giggles, kicking her little legs in response.

…

Jace beams happily as he struts down the sidewalk, pushing the baby stroller along the cement with his chest puffed out. The pride that this man takes in parenting…or he's just showing the other single parents out here than his child is superior. Still, either way, the mothers in the park look down at point Aurora, giggling and making sounds at her as they have us to stop to look at her.

"_She has her father's smile!"_

"_Look at that! She has her mother's beautiful curls."_

Every comment that was given made Jace gloat with pride and I even smiled brightly, saying thank you before Jace and I walked on down the sidewalk where we were bombarded by parents looking down at Aurora who ate the attention up, smiling and laughing. She had them captivated by those eyes of hers. After fighting through the mob of people we settle down near the pond and I watch as Jace spreads a blanket out as I take Aurora from the stroller, cradling her swaddled body in my right arm. Jace plops down on the ground, looking back at me with a light smile on his face as he reaches up and I hand Aurora down to him, watching as he unwraps her from the blanket and sits her on his lap, allowing her to look around as he holds her little body up.

Jace presses a kiss against Aurora's forehead, pulling me close to him. "See, this is what a family should be like." He pecks me gently on the lips, offering a sweet smile before covering half of Aurora's body with the baby blanket. "We should be out at the park everyday… I should be taking the baby out to toy stores to spoil her rotten. Aurora shouldn't have to hide all the time."

My eyes flicker towards my pale haired child as she surveys the area around her, those big eyes wide as she takes in the scenery of the two trees we sit under. This is truly what we should be doing. We shouldn't be cooped up in the Institute all the time. "I know Jace… With time we will. Everything will be okay then, won't it?" I smile down at Aurora who giggles loudly, causing two mothers who sit on a nearby bench to erupt into a fit of "aww's" and I just watch as Aurora gives a gummy smile, clapping her hands. Jace chuckles as he brushes back her wild curls, pressing another kiss on her head. He's a totally different man around her… I remember Jace being a complete jock, a player, and a very hard man to warm up to when we were teenagers having just met. Every answer was met with sarcasm and if you made him upset he was quick to go off; also, he held no patience. Now, when he looks down at Aurora, I can see another side of him that's gentle and sweet. If we ever thought about having a child a little earlier in our marriage Jace wouldn't have been aboard with the idea. In fact, he'd protest against it.

"Of course it will be," Jace says. He beams at me and then watches Aurora intently with startled eyes as she starts babbling, leaning forward as if taking interest in something. "Sweetheart, what is it? Is it the flowers?" My gaze falls onto the large yellow flowers speckled with dark spots, but Aurora makes an imitating sound and I cover my mouth upon seeing a family of ducks swimming across the pond

Jace shivers, holding Aurora a little closer. "Ducks…what savage creatures."

I laugh loudly. "You, Jonathan Christopher Wayland, are terrified of little cuddly creatures that are normally on children's cartoons? What did you do when Izzy watched Daffy…" Jace's hand covers my mouth and Aurora looks between us like we're lunatics.

"Do not say that name," Jace warns. It's like I'm trying to say Voldemort's name or something… "They're vile little creatures. I remember that I came down here with Alec when I was a child; we tried to feed them a poultry pie. What cannibalistic creatures…"

I grin at him when he politely hands Aurora to me, picking up some pebbles and starts tossing them at the ducks. They start quacking loudly, becoming a blur of yellow, black, and green as they look for their attacker. I watch as their eyes narrow on Jace and Aurora's loud shriek comes accompanied by a smile, leaning forward to watch as her father stares bright eyed at the little monsters charging at him. The moment the ducks hit dry land they're running after Jace, making the golden haired man shriek loudly and he darts through the park, dodging past parents who are staring at him like he's absolutely crazy, bewildered by the family of angered ducks chasing after him. One of the mothers wheels her stroller over to me, taking a place on the blankets and offers a smile as she takes a handsome little nine-month-old from his stroller.

"That's not my husband," I reply; Aurora gurgles in agreement, smiling brightly, blue eyes already captivating the woman.

The woman chuckles. "I find your husband's fear rational. Mine's scared of kittens. I think women are the only ones who are in their right minds, isn't that right Warren?" The little boy giggles before looking towards Aurora and me, happily sitting up on his own. With that we simply watch as Jace runs rampant around the park, ducks nipping at his ankles as he shrieks.

…

I carry a sleeping Aurora into the Institute, holding her close to me as I look around. Alec and Magnus are sprawled out across the couch, snoring loudly as they hold each other. Robert sits in his study as he carefully makes notes in a small notebook; Maryse sits not too far from him as she pours over a Shadowhunter's Codex, her eyes diverting towards me and she offers a smile before returning to her work. Isabelle and Simon can be heard from upstairs as they manage their son Aster who isn't exactly cooperating with them.

My eyes flicker towards Jace who strolls in behind me. He's still breathing heavily, his golden eyes wide with panic as he looks around, his gaze occasionally diverting towards his backside to make sure his attackers haven't followed us into the Institute. I chuckle quietly as I lead Jace upstairs into our room, walking over towards the crib I've installed because I can't even imagine letting her sleep in her nursery alone after her second night here at the Institute. Now, when I step into the nursery, all I can see is the swing of the Forsaken's blade coming at my child. I shiver before laying Aurora down in the crib layered in white and gold, covering her with the blanket quickly before looking towards Jace who is smiling awkwardly, his eyes still gazing towards the floor to make sure the ducks haven't returned. God, I wonder what he'll do when Aurora enters her "duck fetish" as a toddler. Most of them do, anyways.

"I want to be able to do this again," I say quietly, wrapping my arms tightly around Jace.

Jace presses his lips against my forehead, combing his fingers through my air. "We will. When we know it's safe, we'll have more days like this." He envelops me tightly in his arms, peppering my hair with kisses. "One day we'll take her to Idris and then to Alicante; we'll train her to be a Shadowhunter; I'll even bite my tongue when I have to escort her out on a first date with a little delinquent like Simon was at a point in time."

I swat him on the back and Jace laughs quietly. "We will always be a family, Clary. That's one thing I'm certain about." He kisses me gently before bending over the crib's side and kisses Aurora's forehead, tucking the blanket around her before walking from the room, muttering something about "those damn ducks."

I roll my eyes before looking down at Aurora, noting that she's sleeping peacefully and I smile before kissing her little hand that's wrapped around my finger. What Jace said is true- we will all be a family no matter what. My only fear is that some of his words may not be necessarily true.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'd like to thank everybody that has reviewed, liked, and followed for this story! Everybody is truly amazing and I can't believe that you guys have stuck with the story! Anyhow, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and feel free to leaving anything you feel the story lacks and give suggestions for some twists to add to the plot line! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments or any of its materials. I just own Aurora Wayland.**

* * *

_Clary's P.O.V_

_I stumble down the long halls of the Institute, my eyes searching for the door leading to Aurora's nursery. Her cries are somewhat audible to my hearing as my jellied legs carry me forwards, panic rising in my body as I grip my seraph blade in my right hand. In the bedroom I can hear a whispering voice and chuckling, a hushing sound entering the mix._

_The closer I get to the nursery I feel my blood run cold, becoming like lead in my veins. Shivers run up my spine as I place my hand on the doorknob, Aurora's wailing dying down to a whimper. I can hear a gentle voice coaxing her into calmness, but it sounds demonic; almost familiar to me in an odd sort of sense. Holding my breath, I silently open the door and peer into the nursery to see a shadowy figure looming over the baby's crib, hushing her as he snickers. In the light from the window I can see pale hair illuminating in the moonlight, dark eyes almost glowing in the darkness of the room._

"_Tick tock, Clarissa. The child's condemning hour draws closer and closer," the voice taunts. I see a flash of brilliant white teeth in the darkness of the room. "And there's nothing you can do to save this precious little soul."_

_I stare in horror as the man looks straight at me. My heart starts pounding violently as I'm met by the ghastly eyes of Sebastian, his teasing smirk making my blood run cold. His clothes are bloody and tattered; his hair is matted with grime and blood; his body is mutilated._

"_Stay away from her, you sick bastard!" I screech. _

_Sebastian saunters forward, capturing my chin in his left hand. I feel his breath hot against the side of my neck, his voice menacing as he whispers things. "She's much too powerful. The girl's a threat- even at such a tender age. Who do you think sent the Forsaken?"_

"_Go back to whatever hellish dimension you came from. Leave my daughter alone," I say hoarsely. "Damn you to hell with Valentine and his minions." I shove him and I watch as his body literally fades away into the thin air, his chuckles still filling the air. Even though there is no body, the man's shadow is cast across the walls as he circles about, holding a sword in his hand._

_Sebastian's breath is still down the back of my neck as he mutters things. "Shh, it'll be over soon." With that I watch as he rises his sword high over his head and I lunge as his brings it down on Aurora, screeching at the top of my lungs._

"_No!"_

…

I feel my head hit the floor with a sickening crack, my body following not soon after. The breath has left my body as I struggle to take in air that refuses to cling to my throat, pushing myself up into a sitting position to look around the room, blinking away the tears that threaten to well up over my eyes. The bedroom is still lightening up with the dim light of the lamp, my husband resting undisturbed under the white bed spread. Even Church lays curled up at the foot of the bed, not phased by my lashing out. In the Institute, there is complete silence. It's almost eerie as any other time I'd think it'd be peaceful not to hear everybody arguing or a screeching child in the midst of the quarrel. The only true audible sounds are Robert's snores, Church's purring, and from down the hall, Aurora's baby talk. I finally push myself to breathe and I stand up with support from the bed frame, rushing down the hall and into the nursery.

The nursery's the epi-center of peace here in the Institute. All lights are dimmed down to the point where you can see and the little music box is still playing, having not lulled Aurora off into sleep yet. Nothing is out of place in the bedroom except for the few articles of clothing lying on the changing table and a few empty bottles on the table next to the rocking chair; no shadowy figures or my brother's ghastly laugh can be seen or heard for that matter. Then, in the whitewood crib, lays my child who makes sounds around the yellow pacifier in her mouth as she plays happily with her footsie-pajama clad feet. Her features are calm and there isn't any worry or care in those lightening blue eyes of hers, chubby fingers grasping her feet as she starts to look around. Aurora's eyes land on me and I watch as she gives a gummy smile, the pacifier falling from her mouth and I hear a string of happy screeches from her. I quickly pick her up, holding her close to me and I can feel her hiding her head in the crook of my neck, her little fists knotting up in my shirt.

Since we've brought Aurora into the Institute, everything about my life has changed. It was absolutely unbelievable that there was a little girl on the doorstep that was truly meant for Jace and me. Aurora literally knocked me off of my feet and I don't know if I'm on my head or heels anymore; just looking at her made me fall in love. The rough and tumble life of Shadowhunting with Jace was over the moment he stumbled into the Institute with Aurora in his arms, her big blue eyes having pierced mine. Now it's just like Aurora's the center of my world as well as Jace's; every single moment of our undivided attention went to her and whatever she felt, we felt. She's too important to me to lose now- to demons and Heaven's angels, even.

"Clary, what are you doing awake at three in the morning? Did Aurora wake up crying?" Jace asks, his golden hair sticking up in fifty different directions. I can tell there is some kind of worry in his eyes as he stares towards me and the baby, stretching his arms above his head as he yawns.

I smile lightly before shaking my head. "No, nothing happened. I just needed to check on her."

Jace sighs before wrapping his arms around me, aware of Aurora who is dozing off against my chest. "You haven't done this in nearly two weeks, Clary. Is it nightmares about the Forsaken?" He presses his lips to my forehead as he gently tinkers around with my flame-red hair before stroking Aurora's pale blonde curls with his free hand that isn't pulling me and the baby to him.

Images of the Forsaken's attack run through my head, the horror of each picture playing through my head like a record stuck on replay. Then, colliding with the hellish images, plays the nightmare of Sebastian with his sword raised high, bringing down on Aurora's little body as I lunged forward to save my baby. I shiver violently and Jace brings me closer, rubbing soothing circles on my back before gently taking Aurora from me. He cradles her gently, patting her back with rhythmatic taps of his hand as he sways side to side. I envy how quickly he's taken on the parenting role with Aurora and how he is with her… I couldn't have ever imagined him waking up at four in the morning to check on Aurora or propped up on his elbows while in the floor playing some odd game…I couldn't have imagined him being such a great father.

Jace places Aurora back in her crib, gently pulling the blanket over her little body that's finally given in to sleep. Then I watch as he walks back over to me, pulling me close to him and he rubs my back carefully. He peppers my head with kisses and allows his fingers to dance across my back in a soothing rhythm, murmuring things to me as we stand in the dim lamplight of Aurora's nursery. My heart beats wildly as I blink back tears and hold away the shivering that accompanies my panic attacks after the nightmares.

"Nothing's gonna get her," Jace reassures. "Not any Forsaken or Greater Demon can come to this Institute. We made sure of that after the first attack. Calm down and go back to bed." He presses another kiss against my forehead, holding me close before gently pulling away, pointing out the door and I stumble back towards the bedroom. I fall face first onto my bed, groaning out of my sudden exhaustion and I feel the bed dent under Jace's weight. My eyes flicker up towards him and I see that Aurora's resting comfortably in the crook of his right arm, my husband's golden eyes concerned as he looks between me and the baby.

I cock my eyebrows. "You brought her in here?"

Jace nods. "I thought you'd feel better if the baby was with us." He gently slides into bed, laying Aurora between us and calmly props himself up on an elbow. Using his free hand, Jace gently toys around with the baby's pale curls, kissing her little hands as he looks over her as to make sure everything's intact. Before long she starts stirring, making odd noises; I pat her back gently and watch as she finally settles back down, the room falling silent again.

"Jace," I whisper.

I feel Jace's fingers interlace with my own, his golden eyes meeting mine. "What's the matter, Clary?"

"I'm scared." Jace doesn't even need any insight on what those words mean- he knows where my sudden fears come from. He presses a kiss against the back of my hand, smiling at me grimly before settling down on the bed.

"I know, baby," he murmurs. "So am I."

…

_(Nobody's P.O.V)_

The two men stare calmly at the little family of three sleeping soundly on the bed, the husband and wife surrounding the fair haired newborn. It was a bitter sweet sight for them…not that they truly cared. Dark eyes pinpointing on the little girl sleeping between her two parents, one of the men lets out a quiet chuckle. It was more of discomfort to strike up a conversation because he was intimidated by the angel child lying peacefully, literally illuminating in the moon light.

"How can we consider something so small a threat, Jonathan?" the white haired man pestered.

The man's son glared at him with demon-black eyes. "Father, think logically. She basically _killed _a Forsaken warrior with the help of that Herondale brat… There's more to her than a bunch of screaming and crying. Mark my words, Valentine."

Valentine Morgenstern snickers. "You over procrastinate, son- you always have since you were a little boy. I fear nothing that cannot hold a seraph blade- much less a newborn child. She's not even grown into her powers yet and you claim her as a threat? You're so much better than that, Jonathan Christopher."

"How can you not fear her? The girl _already_ understands things and she doesn't know how to speak; she can do things on her own yet she is too _young _to have hit a certain milestone for her development; the child has _many_ tricks up her sleeves," Jonathan Christopher seethes. "Shouldn't we just kill her off while we have the chance, Father?"

Valentine shakes his head. "Little Aurora Wayland will be of great use to us. She'll tip the balance in this war. Now, not another word of this, Jonathan; let her grow into her powers and be brought up. When the time is right, we shall take back Idris and turn the tide in our favor. She's the key to building our army." With that the Morgenstern leaves the sight of peeking in on Clary, her husband, and the little angel child.

Jonathan Christopher looks back into the small portal like thing, looking back towards the newborn girl who is starting to become fitful, her startling lightening blue eyes flickering open. His eyes pinpoint on her and he watches the girl stare back at him, her little body becoming still with a steely confidence and a warning demeanor. He watches as her eyes glow a brilliant blue that almost turns white, threatening him- _scaring _him. Never having felt such terror, he quickly turns away from the sight of the newborn, closing the portal. Enclosed in darkness, the Morgenstern sinks down against the wall, heart beating erratically. Having never felt threatened or scared in his life, he fights the denial of being scared to death by a newborn child.

_This had to end_, he thinks before pulling himself up. He stumbles back to the large manor house, his heart pounding with a sense a shame, having been scared by something so small. But, all the while, she's dangerous…


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks to everybody who reviewed for my story! So far this story had been a big success than what most of mine have truly turned out with little chapters having been added. I'm glad everybody enjoys this and this story will become just a beautifully twisted as I write! Now, without further ado, I give you the next chapter of City of Darkness.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments or any of its materials. I just own Aurora Wayland.**

* * *

_Jace's P.O.V_

I stare bewildered at the infant sitting upright on the living room floor, watching as she grasps a toy in her little hands, giggling all the while. With what size she is now, she could be at least three or four months old instead of a two week old child. Her features have changed a little…nothing too major, though- her had has become curlier and has turned completely white, beginning to just touch the edge of her shoulders; her features have become more angular just like mine; those big blue eyes have become a little darker, giving her eyes more of a lightening effect; then her skin has began to come a little lighter…like her mother's own. Aurora's starting change rapidly and drastically… This isn't the baby girl I found on the Institute's doorstep.

Sitting in the floor beside of her, Magnus looks over Aurora with careful eyes, comparing her to her cousin Aster who plays with a small toy car. I can tell he's even confused by her growth rate… Everybody had thought she'd grow naturally and not develop quickly as Isabelle's son had. Within weeks of Aster's birth he was about the size of a six month old, walking, talking, and crawling like he'd been doing it the moment he had been born.

"I think it's because of the Angel Blood," Magnus comments. "That is truly the only explanation I can give you. Still, there is no need to be alarmed- she'll be absolutely fine. She's developing a little slower than Aster had." The warlock calmly nods at me and then flashes a smile at Clary who sits beside of Alec, her green eyes wide with relief. God, my poor wife… She's been a nervous wreck because of Aurora's growth rate and the constant feeling of eyes on our little daughter when we aren't present. Now we've moved Aurora's crib into our room again- not that I can blame her for those constant fears, anyways.

I huff, looking towards Aurora and I give her a smile in which she returns, giggling as she puts her hands over her eyes. Chuckling, I turn towards Magnus with questions on more information. "So she'll be fine, then? We won't find her looking like somebody fed her magic beans from Jack and the Bean Stalk?" Oh holy hell…those childrens' books are starting to get the best of me. What's next, then? Me speaking nursery rhymes?

Magnus laughs. "No, Jace. This should be completely normal with her, so nothing to worry about. She's in good health and is starting to hit her milestones." He gently scoops Aurora up, making her squeal with laughter and she claps her pudgy hands, kicking and flailing her arms about. "I suggest get some baby gates- she'll be crawling soon." The warlock kisses my daughter's white head of hair and then gently returns her to Clary who tickles her, causing Aurora to erupt in a fit of laughter and playful squeals. Clary smiles, gently placing Aurora who is sprawled out across her lap upright in her arms, kissing her all over.

I smile at the sight of the two loves of my life… My baby daughter and my beautiful wife- I've been trying to find out how I've become so lucky to have them when I had always thought my life would be condemned to a hellish lifetime of misery and pain. Now I'm welcomed every morning by my giggling daughter who smiles brightly, lying against my chest as she beats her fists to awake me, bringing me into a happier mood each and every second, and leaving a warm feeling inside of me.

"Thank you, Magnus," Clary says, hugging the warlock with one arm as she holds Aurora with the other. "You've been such a great help."

Magnus smiles proudly. "Anything for my darling red head and my precious niece," he says, tapping Aurora's nose with the tip of his finger. "Let me know if you are concerned with anything else, Clary." He gives her a stern look afterwards and then disappears into the kitchen, already laughing out loud because of his sister-in-law's God awful cooking.

Not soon after, Alec follows Magnus and picks up Aster, leaving me and Clary alone with Aurora. I cross the floor towards the two of them and sit beside of Clary, gently pressing a kiss against her lips, playing with Aurora's hands. "God you had me worried sick, kid." I smile down at Aurora and she gives a gummy smile back, taking my large hand in both of her tiny ones and plays with my fingers as I had done hers.

My eyes flicker towards Clary and I see some look of concern in her eyes; I can hear her heart beating a little too loudly, also. Those were the eyes only a mother could ever hold… They were filled with concern, fear, love, amazement, anger all a once- it's a mix of emotions that she keeps bottled up when wondering about Aurora's predicament.

"Aurora's fine, Clary," I say, using my free hand and I interlace my fingers with Clary's. "Magnus said her growth rate is slow, so she'll be perfectly happy and healthy. You worry too much, love." Clary nudges me roughly, startling the baby in her lap, her little hands freezing over my large one as she looks between her mother and me.

Clary smiles gently at Aurora. "Sorry, angel." She kisses Aurora's forehead gently and then turns back to me, giving my hand a squeeze. "I'm _afraid _for her, Jace. _Never _have I been so worried for Aurora after the Forsaken's attack her…I haven't been more afraid after that nightmare that I had about Sebastian coming here."

I smile gently at Clary, pulling her close to me and she leans her head against my shoulder. Her emerald eyes flicker down to the white haired child in her lap, paying us no mind as she plays happily, lightening blue eyes wide with wonder.

"She'll be fine, Clary. Just remember who she is and what she has," I whisper, pressing a kiss to Clary's cheek. "I think that Aurora has this stuff down by now." My eyes flicker to Aurora and she beams at me, causing me to smile back and I scoop her up, holding her in my free arm that isn't wrapped around Clary.

Clary nods. "I'll take your word for it." She reaches up, pressing a kiss against my lips gently. The three of us finally just settle back against the couch, reveling in each other's constant company before I hear Aurora let out a small sound.

"What's the matter, Aurora?" I ask silently, aware of my sleeping wife's body next to me.

Aurora's eyes follow a different path, her head turned to the left as if she was interested in something. The usually happy face of hers and turned into that of a menacing expression, those big lightening blue eyes beginning to _glow_. I stare in horror at my daughter as she gives threatening looks to whatever she sees, my heart pounding violently at the sight of her.

Forcing the words from my mouth, I call the baby's attention and Aurora looks right at me, the glowing effect of her eyes fading away as she fades into a cheerful expression. "What did you see, baby?" God, I wish she could talk right now… Full sentences, too- anything to break down whatever she just did with her eyes. Instead I'm met by the sound of her giggles and playful screeches, leaving me partly confused as I stare straight down at her, trying to define what happened to her.

…

After the little incident in the family room both Aurora and I were both on edge. Just moments after she had given me that happy smile she had quickly started to curl into my chest, looking towards the direction in which she had cast that menacing look. I was bewildered in every way possible as I carried the panicked child around the house, holding her tightly to my chest as she stared at the walls of the house like they were the most frightening things on the planet. The last time I seen her like this was when we were attacked by the Forsaken warrior than ransacked her nursery…the last time she had ever seen something that hellish. The last time ever that somebody tried to take her because of the powers she has.

"What's wrong with the little monster?" Isabelle asks, her head hanging over a large pot. "She's been acted weird."

I cock my eyebrows, suddenly remembering that I was in the kitchen. My eyes flicker towards Aurora who sits upright in the small playpen area in the corner of the room, talking gibberish to Aster who babbles right back at her. With each word they stare over at me with these devious little eyes that I've never seen before. _They're probably coming up with some kind of evil plan, _I think, chuckling all the while and Isabelle gives me a look.

"You're watching them like you're trying to decipher some odd language," Isabelle says.

I smirk, rolling my eyes, completely proud with myself to change Izzy off topic. "Yeah, I am. Listen at them…and look at their facial expressions. They understand one another… What do you think they're talking about?"

Isabelle giggles wildly. "They're probably talking about their plans for us to meet our horrible demise. Probably talking about hog-tying us and throwing us into the basement… Taking over the world… Ya' know…the normal baby stuff- whatever the hell they talk about."

I laugh, gaining attention from both Aurora and Aster. "Hell!" Aster shrieks, causing Aurora to squeal with delighted laughter. Isabelle's face runs bright red and I cover my mouth, coughing to hold in laughs and I feel Isabelle beat me with her wooden spoon.

"Jonathan Christopher Wayland, do not laugh! It encourages him," Isabelle sneers. She glares at her son and Aster's little chubby face turns into a mask of horror at his mother's facial expression. Then, she turns towards me and gives me a stern look. "Now don't turn the topic the other direction, Jace. What's wrong with our little Aurora, hmm?"

"I…she…it…it's hard to explain, Izzy," I say, trying to find the right words. Hell, there are no right words when you're a father experiencing that kind of madness. You can _never _explain what's going on with your baby…especially detailed things like what went down in the living room. "She acts like she's beginning to see things- she's scared. The way she looks at things… She'll give the walls dirty looks and her eyes will begin to glow a whitish-blue color…it scares me." The look on Izzy's face begins to contort and I shake my head, hiding my face in my hands. "I'm not scared of my own child… I'm scared for her, Izzy."

I feel Isabelle's hands on my face, her hand grasping my chin and she makes me look up at her. "Jace… I know how you feel, big bro." She politely sits down on the stool next to me, running her nimble fingers through my hair gently. "Things got like this with Aster, too."

My eyes flicker towards her. "How so, Isabelle? Everything seemed normal with Aster's first few weeks here."

Isabelle shakes her head, rubbing my back now. God, I thought she seemed crazy and not capable of showing affection, but motherhood had really softened her up a bit. She has this motherly touch that Maryse couldn't give me before…that my own mother could have never given me. "The first week was hell, Jace. He was growing and changing so fast... He drank blood constantly like Simon had. It pained me because I didn't know what was going on with my child. Being the first of his kind, nobody knew how fast he'd ever age… If he would live well into his years as an old man or would just reach adolescence and pass away because of his alarming growth patterns. I was already preparing for a funeral that was years and years away for my child…" I watch as tears glisten in her dark eyes before she gives an odd smile, peering towards Aster who grins back at her.

"Then his age slowed and he started taking regular food like we had. I realized him as being a bit more special because of his awfully odd little powers- lighting speed, fast reflexes, and so much more. It made me love him a whole lot more, ya' know?"I smile awkwardly at her and she tousles my hair. "She'll be fine, Jace." Isabelle drops a kiss to my forehead and then wanders over towards the stove again, taking a spoon out and then takes a spoon full of soup out of the thing wandering over towards Aurora and Aster.

"Now, my little taste-tester, see if you like Auntie Isabelle's cooking," Isabelle chirps.

"Oh hell no! Keep that toxic crap away from my child," I snap, instantly feeling better that Izzy has pulled me out of my funk. "You might poison the poor girl."

Isabelle glares at me and then gives the spoonful of soup to Aurora. A few moments pass, a look of wonder on her face to decide if she likes the stuff or not. My sister watches Aurora carefully, hoping that somebody might actually like her cooking. Then, just as she's about to cheer, my daughter does a spit-take and drenches Isabelle's face in the stuff. I hear Aurora making some kind of sound as she looks around, tongue stuck out. More than likely she thought it was sour or just tasted like crap all together. Aster offers Aurora his sippy-cup and he gently places it in her mouth, tilting it up and she drinks the stuff, trying to get the taste from her mouth.

I burst out into laughter. "You've just been shown up by a two week old!"

"Jackass!" Isabelle exclaims.

Stomping back towards the stove, Isabelle begins poking at her mixture of stuff when Aster yells back his comment… _Probably taking up for me, _I think. "Jackass!" Aster giggles at his own words, causing Aurora to laugh, too. Between the one year old boy yelling the cuss word and his mother fussing at him, I just politely collect my daughter from the playpen and we laugh violently as the scene in front of us unfolds.

My eyes flicker down towards my giggling daughter and I smile gently at her, pressing a kiss against the side of her head. "I love you, kiddo." Aurora's little body rests against mine and she begins to doze off into sleep and when I see the little smile on her face, I know that everything's gonna be okay. But still, when I turn away, it feels like somebody's staring right at me… Like somebody's staring at my child.

* * *

**Thank you for reading, everybody! Hope that everybody enjoyed this chapter of the story. I had a lot of fun writing this and I had a great time writing a scene just between Isabelle and Jace- I swear those two needs more brother/sister time. And, with some time, I will have a new story here on the Mortal Instruments. Let me know if you're interested in it and I will leave a preview in one of my next chapters!**

**-Revelation**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks you all for the reviews! I can't say how happy I am with everybody and now, I am giving you guys a little taste of the action that will be going on… Now, with our favorite villains back, what do you think is gonna happen? Review and shell out anything from ideas to anything I might need to work on! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments. I just own Aurora Wayland.**

* * *

_Clary's P.O.V_

Jace walks downstairs with a squealing baby in his arms, holding her close to him as he gently readjusts her blanket around her little body. Aurora screeches loudly, fat tears rolling down her heart shaped face as she flails about in Jace's arms. In the last few days she's become as clingy has can be, either having Jace or myself in a koala-bear hug; putting her down in a playpen in a room alone or just simply laying her down for a nap made her absolutely scream and cry until one of us came and got her. By the time we got to her she was near inconsolable- red faced, glassy eyed, and a horse voice all contributed to how she acts when she's upset. The last time I ever saw her like this was when the Forsaken marched in, swinging his axe around like a pro baseball player, ready to take my child from me.

The first time she had began screaming I literally dived out of bed and barreled down the hall with my seraph blade out, us having moved her into the nursery. Aurora was sitting up in her bed by herself, kicking and screaming as she muttered a quick rant of "Momma" in between her body wracking sobs, pudgy little hands stretched out to have me pick her up, in which I did very quickly. That night she slept in our bedroom as she's done now for the past week.

"Momma!" Aurora shrieks, sobbing as she wriggled around in Jace's arms. Her big blue eyes swim with tears as she leans forwards, making the grabbing motion with her hands for me to take her from her father's arms.

I reach out, taking her quickly and I hold her tightly against my chest, beginning the process of rocking her back and forth. Hushing her, the muttered variants of her saying momma turn into whimpers, the screaming having stopped. "Shh… It's okay." Aurora curls into my chest, shaking wildly as she takes fistfuls of my shirt in her hands. I smooth back her white curls, kissing her forehead and I feel Jace come in behind us, rubbing her back gently and he presses a gentle kiss against the top of our daughter's forehead.

Jace leans against the couch, stroking Aurora's head. "Calm down, beautiful. It was just a nightmare." With that he walks into the kitchen, beating and banging around a little before he comes in with a full bottle, shaking it to mix the powdered formula and water together. He presents the pink bottle and I quickly adjust Aurora in my arms so she's sitting up, looking down at her. Red faced, the baby looks at me with wide eyes, still shaking and coughs as a result of her crying. It drives me crazy to even hear tell of her crying… Since we've had her we haven't had her cry except through this last week and the last attack here at the Institute. Aurora is simply a quiet, happy, well-mannered baby who just laughs and smiles at anything you do… She never cries or pouts…not even an angry look has crossed her little angelic face in the nearly three weeks we've had her.

"Think we should try and put her back down for a nap?" Jace asks.

My eyes flicker from Aurora who rests in the crook of my arm, little hands around my large one as she drank slowly. Jace leans against the couch, staring down at Aurora with wide tawny eyes with a small smile displayed for her.

I shake my head. "Yeah… I can just put her in her swing and hang in here. Maybe while I do that I can catch up on some reading and maybe my own nap. She's wore me out." I give Jace a look because he chuckles, trying to keep a smile off of his face. "You make me feel like I'm old." Jace smirks, making me laugh gently as I begin to lean back against the couch again, closing my eyes to rid myself of a headache.

"No, you make yourself think that," Jace points out. With that he sits on the other side of me where he can reach Aurora easier, stroking her little head all the while. Aurora's eyes flicker towards Jace and then back at me, keeping up the process as her body begins to fall limp again, her heart-beat slowing as her eyes droop. Jace smiles gently, pressing a kiss against her forehead before having me pass her to him, replacing the bottle with a pacifier before putting her down in the pink baby-swing we've had since she was less than a day or two old. After strapping her in, he plops back down next to me, wrapping his muscles arm around my shoulders.

"She's never acted like this," I say, voice muffled by his shirt.

Jace shakes his head, pressing a kiss against my forehead. "Clary, everything's okay with her." I can tell he's worried, too; he's struggling to keep his voice straight as he talks, his large hand claiming mine. "Maybe it's just a phase or that stuff that Aster had when he was born…"

"You mean Colic? Jace, she cries when we leave her alone- she's quiet other than that," I interject quickly. Moments pass before I ever say anything, hiding my head in my husband's shoulder. "Are you sure this is just a phase, Jace?"

Jace quickly cups my face in his hands, his tawny eyes meeting mine as he stares at me. "Clary, I'm absolutely sure. I don't think there is nothing to worry about, love." He captures his lips with mine, winding his arms around me gently and begins to start the process of rubbing my back until I'm asleep. "Everything's gonna be okay…"

Over my husband's shoulder, my eyes finding my tiny daughter resting in the baby swing as she sleeps peacefully. Still, I notice the tears still trail down her face as her little fists knot in the blanket, breathing deeply. Then, under her eyelids, I see a faint blue flash of light. Heart hammering, I hide my head in Jace's shirt, terrified of what could happen.

"_Tick tock, Clarissa. The child's condemning hour draws closer and closer," _Sebastian's voice taunts. _"And there's nothing you can do to save this precious little soul."_

…

_Sebastian's P.O.V_

"I think it's hardly the time to begin taunting the little one," Father snaps at me. "You've had enough fun with making her screech those damned sounds, Jonathan Christopher." His eyes flicker towards the little pink bundle in the swing in the New York Institute, watching as she sleeps peacefully under the watchful eyes of my sister and her husband. "You're an adult, act like one!"

Father simply stares into the Institute, looking at the little Aurora Wayland as she sleeps without any disturbance. In the three weeks we've been watching her, he's become fond of the infant. He looks at her the same way he had once done my brother before he had staged his death…before Jace betrayed him for Clarissa. Father states that he sees something in Aurora Wayland he's never seen before… I simply state that the child's nothing more than a menace to our plans, but Father throws my words aside and tells me to stop worrying over somebody of her age. He says she's nothing more than an infant- she can't do a thing.

I chuckle gently. "Can I not just have some fun, Father?"

"You scare her, Jonathan, as she does you. I believe you are _intimidated_!" Father exclaims. "Son, she's not even a month old yet you are here at the age of twenty-seven or twenty-eight, I believe- the first time you saw Aurora, she had you running for the hills!"

"Are you calling me a weakling, then?" I ask.

Father seizes me by my shoulders, glaring at me. "I am calling you a fool, Jonathan Christopher. You're _foolish _for being terrified of somebody of that age." From the look written across his face, I can tell he's disgusted with my antics. "As I said- _she's an infant._" With that he peers back in at the little girl he believes to be his granddaughter, lost in her.

"Do you forget who her father is?" I ask, angered. "She is of the _Divine_! No matter the age, she is still capable and is full of knowledge. She's perfected her powers, Valentine Morgenstern. Mark my words, Father- the child is a _menace_!"

"Aurora Wayland is the key to all of this. The child will be _mine_. But you, my idiotic child, may have just foiled those plans for the time being. Have you noticed that whenever you show your face, she cries out for her mother and father?" Father shakes his head in an irritated manor before turning away from me.

I roll my eyes. "Do you think that will be the least of our issues, Father?"

"Not another word, Jonathan Christopher!" Father bellows, his hands holding me from the ground. "And if you look in on that child tonight, before we take her, there will be _hell _to pay. Do you understand?" He waits for a few moments, his eyes beginning to turn colors and I feel another jolt. "Do you understand, Jonathan?!"

"I understand," I hiss. "Now release me."

With an irritated huff, I'm thrown to the floor as Father leaves the room, slamming the door behind him. Pushing myself up, my eyes flicker back towards little Aurora Wayland resting in the swing, chest rising and falling gently as she sleeps. Smirking, I watch her a moment more before the child's eyes flash blue behind her eyelids as if she knew I was here even as she slept.

…

I feel out of place in little Aurora Wayland's nursery, lounging around in the shadows of the room next to Father who simply cares nothing about my presence. All he can see or think about is the sleeping infant in the white-wood crib who seems to be sleeping peacefully. He had stayed back for about an hour or so until he was sure Clarissa and Jace were sleeping in their own room and even dispatched a guard to do a watch over the halls to ensure they were tucked away in their bed so we could get to Aurora.

"Must you care so much about the child, Father? Why is it any more important to you than Jace and I ever were?" I ask, whispering so I didn't cause a temper tantrum from the girl who rests comfortably. "And why must we take her now?"

Father smirks. "This child will be brought up most differently. Affection will be in this girl's upbringing… It is what Angels are centered upon. Though I hardly believe in love, we need to start from somewhere. Also, in this mindset, a child's mind takes in information at great rates- especially hers, Jonathan Christopher. "

I roll my eyes. "You've overlooked those wretched baby-books that dimwitted red head reads, haven't you?"

"Yes," Father admits. "But you never mind that. She's growing at such an accelerated pace- she'll obtain tremendous amounts of information we'll teach her. By the time she's a teenager, she'll be the Clave's worst nightmare." Father chuckles before quietly walking over towards the whitewood crib, standing in front of it as he looks over Aurora. Then, for the first time since I was little boy, I see a smile on his face as he reaches down into the crib to collect the girl.

I haven't seen him take such care with anything in the duration of my lifetime. Everything to my father was disposable…not of great value or importance- he'd just throw it around without a care in the world. This child…he handles her with great care as he holds her swaddled body close to his chest, using the front of his dark cloak to hide her away from the world.

Father nods towards me and I nod, watching as the Portal opens at my command and the walks through the thing, back towards the manor house where I spent my childhood. With that the Portal closes, shrouding us in darkness as we set foot on the property. Darkness…it's been the only constant companion I've ever had in my life because you could never count on my father for somebody being your ever closet confident.

"The child is of my responsibility," Father says when servants come running towards the door when he exposes little Aurora to their eyes. "The girl is also of Jonathan Christopher's responsibility."

I stop in my tracks, glaring daggers at the man. "You cannot be serious, Father."

"I most certainly am, son. Unless…you're _scared_, that is," Father taunts.

I cross my arms, walking beside of the man holding the infant. "I am not scared of that… God, it's pink…" My eyes narrow in the chubby face of Aurora Wayland who rests comfortably against Father's chest as she sleeps, chest moving up and down gently. "It's a pink bundle of giggles and smiles…why would I ever be scared of that?

Father laughs, leading me upstairs into a little room decorated in nothing but pure white things, a cradle veiled in white in the center of the room. "Hmm…you are stubborn and won't admit to anything. Those are the two attributes you take from your mother. Not very good ones, though." With that he places the little fair haired child in the cradle, watching her over for a few seconds as she begins to stir, starting to whine. "No...No…No… Hush, little one."

Then, after those words, the girl falls quiet and into a peaceful sleep. Father turns back from the girl, walking from the nursery and I'm left in a sea of white staring at the baby girl who sleeps peacefully in the midst of white cushions in her cradle. Hovering above her, I can see little hints of Clarissa that's rubbed off on her. The hair she has is unimaginably curly and her skin is fair…both traits of her mother though she has been adopted into their little family. Now those two things almost don't make me hate her as much anymore…

Still, that will never help me love her.


End file.
